Mis enemigos ahora amigos
by fansaksha
Summary: Harry fue violado por su tío mientras su tía y primo no estaban en casa, desnutrido y en mal estado llega a hogwarst, despreciado y culpado por la muerte desirius... quien lo ayudara... ADVERTENCIA VIOLACION, MPREG YAOI SINO TE GUSTA EL YAOI NO ENTRES hxl dxs
1. Chapter 1

ADVERTENCIA VIOLENCIA, VIOLACION, ESTA BAJO SU RIESGO LEER

HISTORIA ORIGINAL

NO AL PLAGIO

Harry estaba en su habitación en casa de los Dursley en el número 4 de Privet Drive, solo habia pasado una semana desde que habia llegado de Hogwarts. Estaba deprimido por la muerte de su amado padrino Sirius Black. Al llegar los Dursley lo habian ignorado, Harry no podia dormir debido a que estaba plagado de pesadillas sobre la muerte de Sirius, en las noches lloraba hasta quedarse dormido. Apenas comía, tia Petunia le daba las sobras de comida o lo que no le gustaba a Dudley.

-POTTER! Gritaba la señora Durley.

-Ven hacer el desayuno antes que Vernon baje exclamaba ella.

Su tia solo lo mandaba hacer los quehaceres de la casa, hacer el desayuno cortar el cesped, limpiar la alfombra, lavar la ropa, etc... Y luego lo ignoraba. Al contrario de su dudlekind aprnas lo veia lo empujaba o le tumbaba las cosas...

Al dia siguiente Harry roncaba sobre la ventana de su dormitorio, estaba sentado en la silla hasta que hedwig trajo en su boca el profeta...

HARRY POTTER Y EL SEÑOR OSCURO

"Como sabemos Harry Potter el niño que vivio sobrevivio a otro atentado contra el que no debe ser nombrado, Fugde cuenta la verdad sobre el regreso de tu sabes quien, el ataque hacia el ministerio en el salon de las profecias, fue por un grupo de partidarios antiguos queriendo hacer creer a la comunidad mágica del regreso de tu sabes quien..."

Harry tiro el periodico ya creia que Fudge admitiria la verdad sobre voldemort... Harry se preguntaba de sus amigos o los que creeria que eran sus amigos...

FlashBACK

-POR TU CULPA SIRIUS ESTA MUERTO le gritaba una Hermione furiosa.

-ERES UN ASESINO POTTER le dijo Ron

-Si no hubieras insistido en salir a salvar a Sirius él estaria vivo

-Alejate de nosotros no queremos que nos asesinen por tu culpa dijo Hermione mientras salia de la sala comun de griffindor.

Vete potter olvidate de nosotros...!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_0_0_

Harry tenia su varita, la capa de su padre,el mapa y el álbum de fotos escondido debajo de la madera de su habitacion , aunque los Dursley creerían que estaba en su armario... En el cuanto tenia periódicos del profeta en todas partes, envolturas de caramelos que había comprando en hogmeads, ropa tirada...

Un día recibieron una llamada de la hermana de Vernon invitando a su cuñada y sobrino ha pasar unas semanas con ella en una finca a las afueras de londres, por lo que solo estaban en la casa Vernon y él.

Vernon solo lo dejaba salir en la mañana y en la noche al baño, de un momento a otro recibio una carta del director Dumbledore relatando la muerte de Sirius y que iba a pasar todas las vacaciones en Privet Drive...

No solo lo dejaba encerrado en su habitación sino que apenas le daba comida solo agua y pan duro, lo poco que le daba lo compartia con su lechuza, quien por no haber salido a cazar había adelgazado rapidamente.

Una semana después que habian salido Petunia y Duldley, era de noche Harry dormia en su cama después de una ronda de pesadillas y llanto, alguien lo había agarrado del cuello y lo empujo a la cama boca abajo, sintió como destrozaban sus pantalones y le separaban las piernas, luego un dolor en su parte trasera, dolia tanto sus gritos amortiguada por la almohada...

Vernon lo violaba...

Y estaba borracho, olia alcohol.

Sintio que habia sido horas desde que Vernon habia entrado en su habitación y lo violaba brutalmente, mordiscos, golpes, pero solo fueron minutos hasta que Vernon solto un último suspiro y luebo sintio un líquido escurriendose entre sus nalgas, vió como salía de su cuarto hasta que no supo más...

Pd: es mi segunda historia que escribo...digan a ver que opinan...


	2. Chapter 2

Harry paso casi todo el verano inconsciente' una semana antes que empezara hogwarts llegaron Petunia y Dudley, pero eso no detuvo a Vernon que lo violara, en las noches después que su esposa y su hijo dormían entraba y lo tomaba brutalmente, siempre evitando dejar marca en la cara.

Petunia apenas llegó lo mando a limpiar la casa, y en las noches lo mandaba al jardín a que se bañara. Harry tenia contusiones en todo su cuerpo, pero no solamente eso sino hasta mordidas en el pecho, cuello que ocultaba con la ropa de gran tamaño de Dudley, usaba camisas de manga larga y cuello tortuga, asi para no dejar nada a la vista, de vez en cuando Dudley se le quedaba mirando pero Vernon llamaba su atención.

Harry apenas caminaba habia empezado a sentirse enfermo, vomitada lo poco que comia hasta cuando no tenía más en su estómago y se mareaba constantemente. Hedwin llamaba su atención desde la jaula y las pocas veces que salía se posaba en la ventana. Una noche le trajo una rata muerta de regalo...

Faltaba poco para que empezára el nuevo curso, tres dias antes del 1 de septiembre esa nochd Vernon habia vuelto.

Vernon le amordazo la boca con un paño sucio que saco de su bolsillo, tenia apretada su cara con la almohada, apenas podia respirar, sentia como vernon lo golpeaba y entraba y salia de su entrada furiosamente...

-Eres un mounstro decia su violador

-Esos queridos amigos que tenias te dejaron aquí.

-No eres mas que un inútil bueno para nada dijo vernon mientras lo mordia y pasaba sus manos por su ingle. Vernon le dio la vuelta y tomo sus manos por encima de su cabeza y mordía su pecho dejando marcas y sangre.

Harry tenía una de sus piernas encima del hombro de Vernon. Ya no soltaba ningún gemido ni lagrima, solo pedía a merlín que lo llevara a la inconsciencia para no saber más.

-Harry, Harry. Escuchaba de lejos como lo llamaba.

-Soy yo Dudley. Harry estaba tirado en su cama en posición fetal.

-Tomate esto dijo Dudley entregando unas pastillas. Sintió dolor cuando Dudley levantó un poco su cabeza permitiendo consumir las pastillas y un poco de agua. Harry no podia moverse, tenia sus ojos cerrados, Dudley empezó a tocar su cuerpo mientras pasaba una tela suave quitando los restos de sangre y semen pegados a el.

Después de uno minutos sintió que el dolor cesaba un poco...

-Harry hay que sacarte de aqui dijo Dudley mientras volteaba la cara de harry y hacia que lo mirara.

Harry asintió con su cabeza mientras hacia el intento de pararse...

-Vamos harry antes de que mi padre sienta algo. Susurraba Dudley tomando por los hombros y ayudaba a pararse.

Empezaban a caminar cuando harry le señalo un área del piso de madera, Dudley dejo que harry se apoyara con la pared mientras se agachaba y tocaba el piso sintiendo una tabla floja donde extrajo su varita, una manta suave y roja, siendo su capa , un papel doblado y un albúm de fotos...

Harry se sentia morir. Su parte trasera le dolia, fue agarrar a hedwin cuando una mano lo detuvo

-Yo la agarro camina con cuidado y en silencio mientras saco tus cosas del armario decia Dudley mientras salia de la habitación.

Harry caminaba despacio sentia ganas de vomitar fue al baño y vomito. Mientras se enjuagaba miro hacia el espejo, no parecia él. Tenia ojeras, su ropa le quedaba demasiado floja, su cabello le llegaba a los hombros.

Bajaba por las escaleras, no veía a Dudley por ninguna parte, vio la puerta de entraba abierta.

Saliendo de la casa de sus tíos vio de lejos a Dudley con su lechuza y mascota.

-Ninguno de tus amigos esta cerca? Preguntaba Dudley. Harry negaba con la cabeza.

Harry se extraño que nadie estuviera afuera, se suponía que la orden lo vigilaba por si intentaba escaparse.

-Entra a la casa Dudley dijo harry mientras tomaba las cosas que su primo habia sacado de su habitanción. Abriendo su baul metió su capa, el mapa y el albúm de fotos que le dio Hagrid al final del primer año de estudio.

Dudley asintio con la cabeza.

-Adios harry. Siento que mi padre haya hecho esto dijo él. Harry levantó su cara y le miró, vió en sus ojos la verdad en ellos, veía por primera vez en su vida una madurez en su primo que antes no tenia. Conocer la realidad de su padre era un maldito violador...

-Ádios big D le dijo Harry a su primo.

Dudley asintió y se volteo a la casa.

Dudley miro antes de cerrar la puerta del numero 4 de Privet Drice a Harry levantar su varita hacia el cielo.

Harry cerro los ojos mientras sentia el aire de la noche chocar con su cara. Ya no sentía los pasos de su primo detrás de él. Vio a su lechuza mirarla, la saco de su jaula...

Hedwin ubicada en su brazo...

-Ve a cazar y nos vemos en el caldero chorreante le dijo mientras ella lo mordisqueaba en su oreja sin nacerle daño

-Vamonos de aquí dijo mientras hedwin lo miro y ululaba expresando su acuerdo a ella y habría sus alas empezando su vuelo.

Apenas su lechuza tomaba vuelo se acercaba rápidamente unas luces dejándolo ciego.

El autobús noctámbulo había llegado.

_0_0_

Harry apenas llego al caldero chorreante pidió una habitación a Tom. Y se acostó en la cama hasta el día siguiente. Harry durmió lo más que podia , fue al callejón knockturn escondido bajo su capa comprando pociones para sus heridas y el malestar que sentía.

El último dia de agosto harry bajo a desayunar algo ligero ya que habia vue,to a vomitar y fue al callejón diabon a conseguir su material de escuela.

Harry se sorprendio mucho cuando vio que habia pasado pociones, no se imaginaba ver a Snape ese nuevo año' penso que lo habia reprobado y más habiendo invadido en su pensando el año pasado.

Habia hecho las mayoria de las compras cuando vio entrar a Madame Malkin a Ron Y Hermione tomados de la mano.

-Ron quiero una nueva túnica de seda de acromántula decía ron. Mientras Ron acentúa y le pedía a Masaje lo solicitado.

Harry vio como Hermione lo besaba. Echándose a correr de vuelta al calderón chorrean te tropezó con alguien.

-Potter decía aquella voz.

Harry miraba a Malfoy y se alejó rápidamente dejando al del cabello rubio atrás.

Malfoy se le quedó mirando irse mientras sentia en sus manos un calor que habia sido el rastro dejado por aquella persona.

Harry apenas llegó a la habitación fue directo a baño a vaciar su estómago. Cayó en la cama y no supo más.

_0_0_

Estaba mirando el techo desde temprano, no queria moverse las nauseas habian pasado desde la primera hora, sintió a hedwin el algún momento de la noche regresar de su caza, apezar de que se estaba alimentando nuevamente todavia se veia flaca pero habia recuperado su brillo en sus alas. Vio como dormia y cerca de ella se ballaba una rata muerta.

Harry debia razonar con ella de que no comia rata, ya que cada vez que volvia le traia una. Harry le daba naúseas pensar el como ella tragaba su comida en un solo tiro.

Harry cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido nuevamente.

Cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que eran apenas las 9 de la mañana por lo que se apuro para salir de la habitación para ir a la estación de tren.

Estaba saliendo del Caldero Chorreante cuando tropezo con alguien.

-Señor Potter . Decia aquella voz que habia escuchado el dia siguiente.

-Malfoy dijo Harry secamente

-Señor Malfoy para usted Señor Potter dijo el de cabello rubio. Harry lo miró y fue apartándose de él

-No deberias ir a tomar un tren a Hogwarst? Preguntaba ironicamente Lucios Malfoy.

-Eso a usted no le importa respondió.

Lucius vio a su alrededor y vio como llevaba su baul y su lechuza. Vió a Potter pálido. Saco su varita sintiendo como Potter sacaba la suya, hizo un movimiento encogiendo el baúl de Potter y tomando un brazo a él y su lechuza, Harry no dio tiempo de ver lo que sucedía. Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro de ellos.

Harry apenas toco suelo vomito en ella. Malfoy lo tomo del brazo mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

Sintió como lo tomo del brazo donde una de sus heridas no se habia curado por lo que se alejó de el soltando un gemido de dolor.

-SUELTAME dijo. Miraba hacia los lados buscando en donde se encontraba, dándose cuenta que estaba al lado de un callejón cercano a la estación del tren.

-Potter te encuentras bien? Preguntó Malfoy.

-Perfectamente le dijo irónicamente a Malfoy.

-Potter...

-Qué!,, eso a ti no te importa

-Deberias de dar las gracias por haberte traído.

-Que amable de su parte haberme traido sin mi consentimiento.

-Potter te vez pésimo. Le dijo mientras lo miraba más pálido.

Harry se sintía mal cuando salió de su habitación en el caldero chorreante pero ahora estaba peor. Aparecerse no le había sentado bien.

-Devuelveme mi baúl le dijo. Lucios asintió saco de su bolsillo y lo volvio a su tamaño original y hedwin estaba a su lado mirándolo con mala cara. A ella tampoco le habia ido muy bien.

Lucios se acerco puso su frente pegada a él.

-Estas caliente le dijo. Harry se sobresalto, sintió como se sonrojaba.

-No te metas donde no te llamen. Le dijo mientras tomaba su lechuza y su baul. Sintio que su baúl no pesaba nada mientras corria a la estación. Aseburo que Malfoy habia lazando un hechizo en ella ya que el no podia por ser menor de edad.

_0_0_

Fin

Nahh es mentira todavia tengo algo más...

Se había despertado por lor gritos y murmullos que se escuchaban fuera del bagón donde se encontraba. Apenas llego a la estacion de king`s Cross entro en el bagón y se recosto quedandose dormido.

Miraba desde la ventana a los demás estudiantes despidiendo de sus familias de lejos vió a los Weasley, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban ahi, ,a señora Wesleay felicitaba los chicos por su noviazgo mientras veia a Ginny hacer seña a Dean Tómas.

Harry escuchó como habrían la puerta, volteo

-Potter.

-Malfoy dijo Harry al hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Escuchó que sonaba de lejos la campana de salida. Vio entrar a los estudiantes al tren.

-Veo que sus amigos la sangre sucia y traidor de la sangre no estan con usted...! Dijo Malfoy

-Callate y largo de aqui Malfoy dijo Harry parandose rapidamente.

Se había parado tan rápido que cayó al suelo vomitando, sintió como se iba a la inconciencia. Lo último que vio fue a Malfoy correr hacia él con cara de susto...

Hola de nuevo!,,, que tal?


	3. Chapter 3

Sentía algo frío pasar por su frente, Harry abrió los ojos y vio a Malfoy. Mirando hacia la ventana se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, intento pararse pero una mano lo detuvo empujándolo hacia atrás.

-No te muevas Potter, tienes fiebre decía.

Malfoy dirigiéndose a su baúl extrajo un cofre,..

-Bebe, dijo dandole una poción.

Harry se levantó un poco con ayuda de Malfoy ayudandole a tomar.

-Esperate un rato a que haga efecto y cambiate...dijo Draco parándose.

Miró a Malfoy sacar su túnica de su baúl y salió de vagón.

A los pocos minutos Harry empezó a sentire mejor, no estaba tan aturdido y no imaginaba que Malfoy lo habia ayudado.

El tren se detuvo, espero a que todos los estudiantes saliera mientras terminaba de cambiarse. Saliendo noto a Malfoy en la salida del tren. Levitando sus cosas se dirigió a él.

-Muevete, que ya viene el último carruaje. Dijo empezando a caminar.

Asintiendo fue tras él.

Escuchaba el carruaje acercandose, mientras se acercaba vio a dos thetrals jalandolo, recordó a Sirius pasar por el velo, cerro los ojos y caminando, tropezo.

Sino fuera porque Malfoy lo agarró de la cintura hubiera caído al suelo. Levantándolo un poco lo ayudo a subir en el carruaje.

-Gracias Malfoy. dijo el mientras se soltaba de su salvador.

Sentados los dos se percataron que no eran los únicos en él.

-hola Harry,Malfoy

-Luna. Harry se sorprendió de verla

-Loovegood

-como te ido en el verano harry?

-bien dijo. Harry se puso pálido y no dijo mas nada.

-harry tienes muchos walbirbur, debes cuidarte sino enfermeras, dijo la chica de cabello largo

Sentia la mirada de malfoy... Harry cerro los ojos

-estoy bien luna, no debes preocuparte, no he dormido bien.

O_0_0

Llegaron a hogwars

-Nombre por favor dijo el profesor de encantamiento

-profesor sabes quienes somos

-es por seguridad sr Potter digan su nombre.

-harry potter

-luna lovegood

-draco malfoy

-adelante dijo el profesor

-señores apurense que ya van a empezar.

Asintieron y los tres se dirifieron al gran comedor

-adios harry nos vemos después dijo luna

-adios luna, dijo empezando a caminar. Una mano lo detuvo del brazo

-potter seguro te encuentras bien diji malfoy acercandose...

-estoy bien malfoy sueltame...dijo intensando safarse.

-estas pálido potter, has bajado de peso y tienes unas grandes ojeras dijo tomando su cara con las dos manos y poniendo su frente en la suya...

Harry sorprendido se ruborizo y se alejo de él.

-dejame en paz malfoy..

Harry camino apresurado al gran comedor diriendose a la mesa de grifindor dejando a malfoy en la entrada de gran salón.

...

Harry ignoraba a todo el mundo en la mesa. Alzó su mirada y se encontro con la mira de Ron en el. Aparto la mirada y noto a malfoy mirarlo. Bajo su cabeza y se encontro comiendo un poco de pastel de calabaza, su estómago se habia sentado gracias a las pociones que le habia dado malfoy.

...o-o-o

Harry estaba acostado en su cama, apenas llego dean y neville lo saludaron pero ignorando a los dos se metió en su cama cerrando la cortina.

Acostado, oyó la puerta abrirse

-vistes a potraer nadie se le acerco, dijo ron a alguien

-vamos ron no seas asi, lo de su padrino fue un accidente

-y que. Por su culpa casi nos matan

-si, pero quienes decidieron ir

-nadie nos lo consulto, asumieron que iriamos y asi fue, ademas sino hubiesemos ido potter nos hubiera obligado grito ron

-ya callense si dijo neville parandose

-harry no obligaria a nadie, nosotos decidimos ir ron, que te pasa con harry dijo neville

-no digas que estas celoso de harry dijo dean

-yo celoso , nada que ver tomas,

-entonces que problema tienes con él, desde el torneo de los magos siempre estas bablando mal de harry dijo neville

-no tengo ningun problema solo que no quiero estar con alguien que quiere darse de aventurero y qur solo le importa su fama

-harr no es asi dijo neville levantando su varita..

-neville basta diji harry. Nadie se habia dado cuenta que el se levanto de la cama

-pero harry

-nada neville, deán

no vale la pena meterse en problemas por culpa de ron

\- mi culpa portero, si todo es culpa tuya-

Dandole la espalda de metió en su cama, cerrando cortinas y poniendo un hechizos de silencio cerro los ojos y se fue quedando dormido ignorando todo lo demás.

-o-o-o-

El primero mes de clase paso rápido, levantándose casi todas las mañanas con vómitos, pesadillas sobre cedric, sirius y vernon, ignorando a ron que lo insultaba a cada rato, charlando con neville, dean y luna, ignorando a malfoy quelo miraba todo el tiempo, se lo habia encontrado fuera en varias ocaciones despues de haber vomitado su almuerzo o cena y soportando a snape que le quitaba puntos tanto como podia, en ocasiones sus pociones fueron iendo mal debido a que un estudiante se lo arruinaba, pero en vez de ser algun slytherin fue ron y hermione, en una ocasion ron tiro uñas de dragon harry hubiese sido herido sino fuera por malfoy que se habia tirado encima de él protegiendolo, desde esa vez harry no se sintio amenazado por ellos.

En otrass materias donde tenia que lanzar hechizos su magia habia estado fallando, en vez de convertir una pluma en un peluche, lo termino convirtiendo en una serpiente, en defenza contra las artes oscuras, seguia siendo un fiasco, por ordenes del ministro mando a un auror a dar clase y en vez de estar haciendo eso les ha mandando ensayos de que hechizos se deben lanzar en un ataque con los boggarts o duendes.

harry iba pensando que necesitaba dumblodore de el que lo habia llamado a su oficina

-hola señor potter dijo aquella voz arrazando las palabras

-malfoy

-veo que esta mejor que la ultima vez que lo vi potter

-eso no le incumbe malfoy

-claro que me incumbe, debido a que si le sucede algo a los estudiantes de hogwarts esta en mi obligacion como presidente de la junta directiva velar por ellos y mas sucediendo lo del año anterior con dolores umbrige

-buena hora en que quiere velar usted por los estudiantes!

-señor potter por favor bajele el tonito de voz,

-y que va hacer señor malfoy,

-potter

-que! Acaso le importa ahora lo que suceda con nosotros, diji harry molesto levantando su mano dijo

-ves esto,? Umbrige nos obligo a cada uno de nosotros escribir con una maldita pluma dejando lo escrito en ella

Malfoy tomo la mano de harry y lo acerco a él. La mano de potter estaba calida y era tan pequeña qu su mano entraba en la suya. Aunque potter no era tan alto, dirigio su vista a las palabras escrita en su mano.

No debo decir mentiras

Lucios se sorprendio pir lo escrito en ella

-mi hijo comento lo sucedido pero no era tan grave dijo apretando su mano

\- pues que facil la tuvo el despues que se ofrecio a estar en la inquisicion

-inquisicion? Pregunto confundido

-no losabia' su hijo se ofrecio a vigilarnos y permitiendo quitar puntos le dijo

Harry intentando que lo soltara, resbalo.

Ambos calleron al piso, lucius encima de él. Entrando en panico harry queriendo salir de el.

Malfoy se dio cuenta de lo rápido que harry se puso pálido

-potter

-sueltame dijo harry agitado

-calmese potter

Intentado que malfoy lo soltara, harry no escucbaba a él. Lastimandose a si mismo harry no veia nada...

Lucios se dio cuenta que harry no se iba a calmar, escuchaba cada palabra que soltaba, habia palidecido, sacando su varita convoco una pocion... Acercaba la pocion a los labios de harry pero harry volteaba cada vez que se lo acercaba a a su boca.

Lucios tomo la pocion en su boca, tomo el rostro de harry apretando sus piernas para que harry no lo empujara, lo beso...

Harry sintio un liquido pasar por su boca. Fue tranquilizandose y quedarse dormido

-dejame

-dejame ir

-no quiero mas

-no tio vernon por favor nooo

Varias frases soltaba harry, lucios lo tomo en brazos sentando a harry en sus piernas y meciondole para que se calmara..

Harry miro hacia arriba y vio unos ojos grises transmitiendo preocupacion.


	4. Chapter 4

Apenas abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, la cama era demasiado cómoda, las sabanas de seda se sentía liviano en su cuerpo, la habitación olía a hierbas, menta. Abriendo los ojos Harry se percató que estaba en una habitación desconocida, recordó su último encuentro con el malfoy mayor, levantándose de la cama, toco la mesa de noche sintiendo su varita y lentes, haciendo un movimiento vio la hora percatándose que ya era tarde y debía ir a su habitación antes que mcgonagal se diera cuenta que no estaba en la torre, camino a la puerta semi abierta por donde entraba apenas la luz, el cuarto estaba a oscuras.

Saliendo se percató de las voces que se escuchaba…

-solo hablábamos con calma sev

-lucius Potter se encuentra en estado inconsciente en mi cama

-solo quiero que lo examines si todo esta bien decía lucios a severus mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te

-el niño esta bien solo exagera como siempre replicaba severus

Los dos adultos pararon de hablar al escuchar al escuchar unos pases acercándose a ellos.

Harry los miraba, sintiéndose extraño miro hacia abajo a sus pies.

-tengo que irme dijo mientras camina hacia la salida. Pero apenas llegaba a la puerta cuando unos zapatos negros reluciente se atravesaron..

-señor potter dijo lucios mientras Harry levantaba la cabeza..-creo que necesitamos hablar

-no tenemos nada de qué hablar señor

-creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente de la aquella vez Potter

-no hay…

-basta ustedes dos dijo el profesor de pociones mirando a Harry y lucios –Potter acércate y siéntate.

-señor tengo que irme ya casi es el to…

-has roto las reglas antes potter, que la rompes otra vez no te haría nada dijo replicando severus snape

Sintiendo una mano en su espalda haciéndolo dirigirse al sofá

-estoy bien señor dijo Harry

-solo será un momento potter, será rápido así lucius dejara de preocuparse y dejar mi noche en paz dijo mientras arrastraba cada palabra.

-señor…

-apúrate Potter que mi paciencia se acaba dijo ya molesto snape más de lo que estaba

-severus cálmate dijo lucios mirando como snape trataba al niño

Harry sintiéndose nervioso, miraba a snape acercándose…

-potter aquí lucius dijo que no te encontrabas bien

-estoy bien solo que no he comido nada desde el almuerzo

-ya veremos potter

Lucios miraba a los dos, notaba a potter nervioso, mirando a snape sacando un pergamino mientras lo ponía en la mesa donde se encontraba las tazas de té y levantaba la varita dirigiendo a Harry dio varios movimientos a ella.

Luces de diferentes colores salían de la varita de snape mientras lo rodeaba, luego de unos 15 minutos Harry estaba más nervioso que antes, sintiendo las náuseas volver vio como terminaba.

El pergamino en la mesa se iluminaba y se extendía unos metros…

Ambos palidecían rápidamente….

Lucios sabiendo que snape era el mejor pocicionista de Inglaterra, sabía que al ser profesor de pociones había tomado curso de medimagia.

Snape tomando el pergamino vio los resultados de su alumno.

Lucios viendo a su amigo vio cómo se ponía más pálido de lo que estaba,

-Potter tu…

Lucios camino al lado de severus y empezó a leer lo que tenía snape….

Harry miraba intranquilo a los dos..

-señor

-potter no sé qué te ha pasado para que tengas tantas lesiones y…. decía snape

-los sospechaba dijo lucios dándose cuenta que lo decía en voz alta

-pero que dijo Harry

-como que sospechabas lucius dijo severus mientras se volteaba y miraba a su mejor amigo

Lucius acercándose a harry, se puso de rodillas mientras tomaba las manos de potter. Mirando a los ojos de potter…

-cuando tu tio empezó a violarte? preguntó lucios mirando serio a Harry viéndolo palidecer

-no sé de qué habla replico Harry intentado quitar las manos de malfoy mientras se levantaba

-potter tienes lesiones mal curadas y un grave daño en tu….

Harry miraba a lucius nervioso mientras negaba con su cabeza

-no tengo nada grave

-potter no mientas, estas mal

-NO MIENTO gritaba Harry agitado mientras las náuseas estaban subiendo por la garganta y se le aguaban los ojos

Harry estaba a punto de soltar sus lágrimas mientras empujaba a lucius.

Severus viendo a su alumno convoco un balde donde Harry vomito rápidamente.

Lucius tomando a Harry de la cintura ayudaba mientras vomitaba.

Harry negaba….

-potter sabes que…. Decía lucios mientras no terminaba la frase…

Harry calmándose se percató que lucius intentaba decir algo pero no salía.

Severus se fijó lo que lucius intentaba decir . -potter estas embarazado.

Harry escucho lo que su profesor decía mientras abría los ojos y no aguanto más el llanto.

-los hombres no pueden quedar embarazados decía Harry

-los muggles no potter, pero los magos si dijo lucius mientras lo abrazaba

-los magos que tienen un poder de magia alto pueden quedar embarazados sin tomar pociones, al contrario de los otros que tienen que tomar pociones, y su periodo de gestación en vez de ser 9 meses como las mujeres duran 8 debido a que su cuerpo no tienen los equipos adecuados dijo el profesor de pociones

Harry apretaba los puños mientras negaba….

-yo no puedo estar…no termino la frase lucius lo apretaba fuerte hacia si mismo mientras metía la cabeza en su cuello y lloraba…

Sintió como lo levantaban del piso y lo colocaba en su regazo… Harry no sintió cuando le obligaron a levantar la cabeza mientras le alcanzaban algo a sus labios….

Mientras tomaba un tranquilizante escucharon unos golpes venir de la puerta. Los tres se tensaron. Harry se acercó más a lucios y ocultaba su cabeza.

Severus se acercó a la puerta y abrió la puerta mientras tapaba a las personas detrás de su espalda.

-padrino mi padre sigue aquí? Preguntaba un joven de cabello plateado

-draco es…

-mi padre me mando a vigilar a potter y no lo he visto desde el almuerzo… decía rápidamente sin dejar a su profesor hablar

-no fue a clases ni a cenar, ya fui a las cocinas y nada, el maldito de Wesley estaba feliz que Harry no haya estado en el gran salón ni en su habitación hablaba tan rápido y sin soltar el aire

Severus apartándose dejo que draco dirigiera su vista hacia las habitaciones de su padrino, callando rápidamente, mirando a su padre y a potter en el regazo del mismo ocultando su cara en el cuerpo.

Draco sorprendido se ruborizo ya que no había dejado hablar a su padrino. Entrando en el cuarto..

-padre

-draco dijo lucius a la figura casi idéntica a él, pero más joven

-potter dijo draco acercando a ellos

Harry escuchando los pasos venir hacia a el se apretó mas a la persona mayor. Sentía el efecto de la poción tranquilizándose y cayendo en el sueño…

-no es verdad

-no

-no

Una mano pasando por su cabello y cara, hizo que levantara la cara

-sh sh Harry ya calmate sii dijo lucius

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie decía nada, severus y draco estaban sentado el uno del otro, y Harry y lucius seguían juntos…

-dipsy dijo lucius malfoy en voz baja

Un elfo domestico apareció enfrente de todos

-trae algo de cenar al joven potter y bocadillos para los demás

-no tengo hambre dijo Harry mientras negaba con su cabeza

-no has comido nada desde el almuerzo, tienes que pensar en alguien mas

Draco abrió los ojos escucho a su padre decirle a potter, tragaba con lentitud, recordando lo que su padre le pidió en el andén 9 ¾

Flash black

Estaban en la estación de tren esperando a su padre por aparecer, él y su madre se habían adelantado, su padre tenía una reunión en el callejón diagon

La estación estaba casi vacía, apenas los estudiantes estaban llegando con sus padres. El y su madre llegaron temprano debido a que su madre iba a irse a Francia a la temporada de fiestas. Su madre lo dejo pocos minutos después de haber llegado. Draco subió su baúl y lechuza al tren cuando se despidió de su madre.

Había pasado casi una hora cuando vio a su padre aparecer

-lamento llegar tarde

-padre dijo draco mientras saludaba

-tuve inconveniente a venir para aca

Draco negaba

-me alegra que estés aquí dijo con su cara fría pero transmitiendo que estaba aliviado de verlo antes de irse a Hogwarts

-tienes todo? Pregunto su padre mientras lo tomaba de los hombros

-si

Vio a su padre viendo hacia el final del tren

-padre

-draco quiero que me hagas un favor

´draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Rara vez su padre le pedia algo.. asintiendo dejo que siguiera hablando

-quiero que veas a potter

-a potter?

-si dijo

-a Harry potter?

-si

-al niño que vivio?

-si dijo con dureza mirando los ojos de su hijo

-quiero que me avises si está actuando de forma extraña o si esta enfermo

-acaso te preocupas por él?

-quiero que veas cada paso que de.! Como le va en clases, si sale? Con quien esta y todo los demás quedo claro

-si dijo draco

-si que…

-si padres dijo mientras tragaba

-los amigos de potter?

-no le hablan dijo a su padre

-como que no le hablan

-llego un rumor diciendo que weasley y Granger habían discutido con potter pero nadie sabe de qué excepto los griffindor…

Escuchando el tren sonar volteo hacia los lados viendo como los estudiantes entreban al tren.

-cuidate draco

-si padre dijo draco mientras asentia con la cabeza

Pensando en lo que le pidió su padre vio con su vista se alejaba de el.

Fin de flash back

Draco apenas vio a potter se dio cuenta que le pasaba algo, le mando carta a su padre rápidamente y le conto todo lo que pudo…

Draco había empezado a sospechar de algunas cosas que le pasaban a potter, pero no que estuviera embarazado

-quien es el pa… sintió una mano posarse en su rodilla. Mirando a severus vio como negaba con su cabeza, sintiendo la mano en su rodilla sintió lo caliente que estaba, empezó a ruborizarse. Dio un brinco cuando el elfo apareció con los platos de comida y bocadillos…

Lucios tomando el plato agarro un sándwich mientras lo acercaba a Harry…

Harry negando vio como lucius lo acercaba a su boca

-no puedo dijo

-tienes que tener algo en tu estomago dijo lucius

-lo vomitare dijo

Severus percatándose de la mirada de lucius convoco una poción

-tomate esto, calmara las náuseas y te permitirá comer

-no le afectara al bebe? Pregunto draco

-los adultos vieron como Harry respingo y poso sus manos en sus oídos

Severus negó confirmando a lucius que no le pasara nada. Tomando la poción de las manos de severus levanto la cara de Harry haciendo que tomara la poción sin tener que obligarlo…

Al mismo tiempo puso el sándwich cerca dela boca de Harry, permitiendo al mismo comer.

Draco levanto el pergamino de la mesa mientras comia, palidecio

HARRY JAMES POTTER

EDAD 16 AÑOS

HERIDAS

Desnutrición

Hemoglobina baja

Azúcar baja

Contusiones en diferentes zonas de cuerpo entre ellos:

Brazos

Pie derecho

Hombre dislocado mal curado

Espalda herida

Pierna derecha corte profundo

Draco no sigo leyendo. Vio a potter comer de la mano de su padre…..

Draco se dio cuenta que su padre miraba a Harry de modo diferente…. Su brazo rodeaba su cintura apretándolo a él.

Severus le toco el hombro mientras se paraba.

-dejémoslo solos dijo….

Asintiendo se levanto y camino detrás de severus dirigiéndose a la habitación principal.

-duerme conmigo, así tu padre se queda con potter dijo dándole paso a su habitación

Draco pocas veces entro al cuarto de severus, su padrino era muy reservado con sus cosas, cuando su padre no estaba en casa, lo llevaba a la mansión snape ya que su madre no prestaba la debida atención a él.


	5. no es capitulo

NO CAPITULO

LO SIENTO no haber actualizado...estoy terminando la universidad y presento tesis el jueves 22 y jueves 4 de julio. por lo q estoy actualmente q exploto...pronto subire nuevo capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

ahora sii...tuve chance de escribir un capitulo... ya sali de la predefensa de mi tesis así que es un peso menos de encima...

Harry se sentía bien, no le dolía nada…

Desde hace algunas semanas que sentía dolores en su cuerpo… abriendo los ojos se percató de un calor junto a él. Volteándose vio a Lucios Malfoy detrás de el con su brazo rodeándole… Recordó lo de anoche y de sus ojos salieron lagrimas

Flash back

Ninguno de ellos sintió salir de la sala a Snape ni al pequeño Malfoy… Harry terminaba de comer su sándwich miro arriba viendo unos ojos plata…

No paraba de pensar lo que había dicho su profesor…

-Embarazada

-Embarazada

No sabiendo que los hombres podían quedar embarazados, ahora llevaba a un bebe de su tío. Cerrando los ojos sintió un dedo quitando la lagrima que soltaba.

-yo eh decía Harry. No sabía que decir

Sintió a Lucios poniéndolo en el asiento de al lado…lo vio pararse y dirigirse hacia un estante…. Abriendo la puerta observo que saco unas pociones

-tómatelas

-esto que es pregunto

-poción de nutrientes, para dolor y una poción sin sueños dijo Lucius

Tomando una de las botellas la tomo y le siguió las otras dos.

-yo …sobre mi ti…

-no tienes que decir nada sino quieres

-eh?

-si no quieres hablar puedes hacerlo después

-después?

Vio observar a Lucius asentir y volvía a tomarlo en brazos colocándolo en su regazo…

Sintió la magia de él conectándose a la suya… sentía una sensación de alivio ...cerrando los ojos sintió la magia de Lucius y de él. Sin embargo sentía otra queriendo unirse a las de él..abriendo los ojos vio a sentir a Malfoy

-es la magia del bebe…la sentirás más fuerte cuando avances con el embarazo…

Harry negaba la cabeza, poniendo sus manos en los oídos no queriendo escuchar más…

-Como puedes sentirla? Pregunto Harry

Sintió a Malfoy tensarse

-solo la sintió dijo mirando hacia otro lado...

Harry vio que no iba hablar del tema…. Abriendo la boca para protestar, pero de ella salió un bostezo. Lucius escuchando lo miro rápido y tomándolo en sus brazos y parándose…Harry se asustó y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Caminando hacia una puerta que antes no había visto, Lucius la abrió

-Esta es la habitación de invitados… vengo a dormir algunas veces dijo

Colocándolo en la cama vio dirigirse hacia un armario donde saco dos pijamas de seda. Uno negro de gran tamaño y otro verde más pequeño.

-Póntelo, es el pijama de Draco..dijo poniéndolo en la cama. Harry sintiéndose nervioso de que estuviera presente

-yo…. Vio otra puerta…voy al baño dijo parándose rápido y tomando el pijama corrió al baño….

Harry sintió una risa detrás de él y cuando cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella. vio a Malfoy sonreír sin esa cara fría que siempre tiene…

Cuando salió del baño observo la cama. Lucius ya estaba ocupándola y ya se había cambiado…

El pijama que le había dado le quedaba un poco grande… pero no olía como la de Dudley …

Escucho a Lucius dando algunas palmadas a la cama….

Harry sintiéndose nervioso…

-no pasara nada dijo con voz tranquila

Harry se sorprendió….

No sabía que Lucius se había percatado de la incomodidad. Asintiendo fue a ella… acostándose en la cama lo más lejos de el….vio como Lucius apago la vela y la habitación quedo a oscuras.

Harry intentado dormir, al rato empezó a sentir frio, intento no moverse para no incomodar a la persona de al lado. Temblando un rato sintió un brazo tomarlo por sorpresa

-sh sh sh no pasara nada escucho

Tomándolo sintió como Lucius lo movió al centro de la cama y lo abrazaba. Poniendo su cara entre su pecho y cuello Harry sintió el calor de su cuerpo calentándolo… no paso más de 5 minutos cuando cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Antes de sucumbirse a la oscuridad sintió unos labios en su frente

Fin de flash back

Intento moverse, pero unos brazos lo apretaron y lo acerco más a él.

Lucius abriendo los ojos miro hacia abajo y se quedó mirando fijo unos ojos verdes… sintiendo a la criatura dentro de él lleno de felicidad sintió como la criatura tomaba su cuerpo queriendo revelarse.

Harry observo como los ojos se oscurecían, sitio una mano pasar por su cara. Tomando su cara la acerco a él. Pegando su frente ninguno se movió por los próximos minutos

Cerrando los ojos sintió unos labios tocar los suyos…. No lo sintió forzarlo…. Una lengua tocaba sus labios, Harry los abrió. No se percató en que momento le correspondió. Pasaron segundo cuando esos labios se alejaron de él..

Abriendo los oojos vio como los ojos de Lucios volvían a su color normal…. Harry se sonrojo….

Lucius acerco su frente a la de el.

-vamos a desayunar dijo… vio a Lucius tomar su varita viendo como unos números flotaban

-Severus y draco ya deben de estar en la cocina

Harry asintiendo se quedó mirando a Lucius pararse… vio dirigirse al baño…escuchando el sonido del agua, Harry se lanzó de nuevo a la cama suspirando, se tocó los labios sintiendo la calidez del momento….

Escuchando la puerta abrirse volteo hacia la puerta… Lucius caminando hacia el, puso su mano frente a el….

Harry tomando su mano lo ayudo a parase y dirigirse a la salida.

Saliendo del cuarto caminando hacia el otro lado de la sala. Entrando a la cocina vio a su profesor en pijama iguales a la de Lucius

-buenos días padre

-buenos días hijo dijo Lucius se agacho dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo ya que estaba sentado en la mesa con un plato vacío frente a el.

-buenos días Potter

Buenos días Malfoy, Profesor

-Severus

Asintiendo agarro unos platos y lo puso sobre la mesa…

-siéntense ya les sirvo dijo Snape

Empujando hacia un lado de la mesa Lucius ofreció la silla. Harry se sentó, quedando al lado de Malfoy junios. Y en la punta de la mesa Lucius.

Snape termino de servir los platos con la comida y se sentó..

No dijeron nada…. Todos comieron

Escucharon como el reloj dio las 8:30 y los cuatro maldieron al mismo tiempo..

Harry abrió los ojos percatándose de ello…se rio

Los demás vieron como Harry se rio y sus ojos volvían a brillar un poco

-vamos, vístanse tienen 10 minutos antes de que comience mis clases dijo snape

Lucius suspiro… también tengo que irme tengo una reunión con el idiota del ministro

Padreee dijo draco

Vamos niños volando a cambiarse

Draco asintiendo salió de la cocina y vio como snape iba detrás de él

Se dirigieron al cuarto donde tenían sus cosas dejadas anoche.

Los dos se vistieron rápido….

Salieron de la habitación.

Harry y Lucius estaban frente a la chimenea. Lucius ya la habia activado

-yoo..dijo Harry ruborizándose

-luego dijo esa voz

Lucius levanto la cara de Harry y lo beso….. escuchando como abrían una puerta observo como s separaba de el, se agacho poniéndose de rodillas dio un beso a su vientre y puso su mano en ella. Su magia y la del bebe reaccionaban juntas como dándole la bienvenida a el. Vio como entraba en la chimenea

-potter dijo Draco

-malfoy

-Mi padre donde esta?

-Se acaba de ir dijo.. asintiendo a él dijo

-hay que apurarnos que tenemos menos de dos minutos para pociones, y tengo que ir a las mazmorras a buscar el libro de pociones

-yo también dijo Harry

Asintiendo los dos salieron corriendo de la habitación de snape a su casa …. Ninguno de ellos tenía los equipos necesarios para entrar a pociones….

Abriendo la puerta Harry entro

-20 puntos menos por su tardía potter

Harry asintiendo fue a sentarse cuando una mano lo tomo del brazo

-siéntate conmigo potter dijo Malfoy

-pero que M…

-Cállate dijo…..Severus dijo que te sentaras conmigo debido a que si algún Gryffindor hace algo con su poción puede afectarte a ti y a tu bebe, dijo el susurrándole para que nadie escuchara.

Harry asintiendo fue a su lado y empezó a prestar atención a lo que decía Snape.

hasta la proxima...


	7. Chapter 1!

Aquí empiezo, sinceramente no me había dado de los HORRORES ortográficos, ¡los iré modificando y subiendo otra vez los capítulos tal cual como esta! Sii bueeeeo… . cuando escribía esta historia lo hacía desde la Tablet y solo transcribía lo que había escrito en hojas sin darme cuenta de los errores…iré actualizando poco a poco y volviendo a inspirarme en esta historia…

LO SIENTO POR LA TARDANZA.

ADVERTENCIA VIOLENCIA, VIOLACION, ESTA BAJO SU RIESGO LEER

HISTORIA ORIGINAL

NO AL PLAGIO

Harry estaba en su habitación en casa de los Dursley en El número 4 de Privet Drive en Little Whinging, Surrey, solo había pasado una semana desde que había llegado de Hogwarts. Estaba deprimido por la muerte de su amado padrino Sirius Black. Al llegar los Dursley lo habían ignorado, Harry no podía dormir debido a que estaba plagado de pesadillas sobre la muerte de Sirius, en las noches lloraba hasta quedarse dormido. Apenas comía, su tía Petunia le daba las sobras de comida o lo que no le gustaba a Dudley.

-POTTER! Gritaba la Señora Durley.

-Ven hacer el desayuno antes que Vernon baje… exclamaba ella.

Su tía solo lo mandaba hacer los quehaceres de la casa, hacer el desayuno, cortar el césped, limpiar la alfombra, lavar la ropa, etc... Y luego lo ignoraba. Al contrario de su pichoncito apenas lo veía lo empujaba o le tumbaba las cosas...

Al día siguiente Harry roncaba sobre la ventana de su dormitorio, estaba sentado en la silla hasta que hedwig trajo en su pico el profeta...

HARRY POTTER Y EL SEÑOR OSCURO

"Como sabemos Harry Potter el niño que vivió sobrevivió a otro atentado contra el que no debe ser nombrado, Fudge cuenta la verdad sobre el regreso de tú sabes quién, el ataque hacia el Ministerio en el departamento de misterios, fue por un grupo de partidarios antiguos queriendo hacer creer a la comunidad mágica del regreso de tú sabes quién..."

Harry tiro el periódico ya creía que Fudge admitiría la verdad sobre Voldemort... Harry se preguntaba de sus amigos o los que creería que eran sus amigos...

FlashBACK

-¡POR TU CULPA SIRIUS ESTA MUERTO!... le gritaba una Hermione furiosa.

-¡ERES UN ASESINO POTTER!… le dijo Ron

-Si no hubieras insistido en salir a salvar a Sirius él estaría vivo.

\- ¡Aléjate de nosotros! no queremos que nos asesinen por tu culpa… dijo Hermione mientras salía de la sala común de Gryffindor.

¡Vete Potter olvídate de nosotros...!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_0_0_

Harry tenía su varita, la capa de su padre, el mapa y el álbum de fotos escondido debajo de una tabla de madera de su habitación, aunque los Dursley creerían que estaba en su armario... En la habitación tenía restos del profeta regado en todas partes, envolturas de caramelos que había comprado en hogsmeade, ropa tirada...

Un día recibieron una llamada de la hermana de Vernon invitando a su cuñada y sobrino a pasar unas semanas con ella en una finca a las afueras de Londres, por lo que solo estaban en la casa Vernon y él.

Vernon solo lo dejaba salir en la mañana y en la noche al baño, de un momento a otro recibió una carta del director Dumbledore relatando la muerte de Sirius y que iba a pasar todas las vacaciones en Privet Drive sin excepción...

No solo lo dejaba encerrado en su habitación, sino que apenas le daba comida solo agua y pan duro, lo poco que le daba lo compartía con su lechuza, quien por no haber salido a cazar había adelgazado rápidamente.

Una semana después que habían salido Petunia y Dudley, era de noche Harry dormía en su cama después de una ronda de pesadillas y llanto, alguien lo había agarrado del cuello y lo empujo a la cama boca abajo, sintió como destrozaban sus pantalones y le separaban las piernas, luego un dolor en su parte trasera, dolía tanto que sus gritos fueron amortiguados por la almohada...

Vernon lo violaba...

Y estaba borracho, olía alcohol.

Sintió que había sido horas desde que Vernon había entrado en su habitación y lo violaba brutalmente, mordiscos, golpes, pero solo fueron minutos hasta que Vernon soltó un último suspiro y luego sintió un líquido escurriéndose entre sus nalgas, apenas le dio chance de ver como el hombre salía de su cuarto hasta que no supo más...

…

Después que haya modificado todos los capítulos, iré borrando para ya iniciar la historia


	8. Capítulo 2!

Harry paso casi todo el verano inconsciente.

Una semana antes que empezara Hogwarts llegaron Petunia y Dudley, pero eso no detuvo a Vernon que lo violara, en las noches después que su esposa y su hijo dormían entraba y lo tomaba brutalmente, siempre evitando dejar marca en la cara.

Petunia apenas llegó lo mando a limpiar la casa, y en las noches lo mandaba al jardín a que se bañara. Harry tenía contusiones en todo su cuerpo, pero no solamente eso sino hasta mordidas en el pecho, cuello que ocultaba con la ropa de gran tamaño de Dudley, usaba camisas de manga larga y cuello tortuga, así para no dejar nada a la vista, de vez en cuando Dudley se le quedaba mirando pero Vernon llamaba su atención.

Harry apenas caminaba había empezado a sentirse enfermo, vomitada lo poco que comía hasta cuando no tenía más en su estómago y se mareaba constantemente. Hedwig llamaba su atención desde la jaula y las pocas veces que salía se posaba en la ventana. Una noche le trajo una rata muerta de regalo...

Faltaba poco para que empezara el nuevo curso, tres días antes del 1 de septiembre esa noche Vernon había vuelto.

Vernon le amordazo la boca con un paño sucio que saco de su bolsillo, tenía apretada su cara con la almohada, apenas podía respirar, sentía como Vernon lo golpeaba, entraba y salía de su entrada furiosamente...

-Eres un monstro… decía su violador

-Esos queridos amigos que tenías te dejaron aquí.

-No eres más que un inútil bueno para nada dijo Vernon mientras lo mordía y pasaba sus manos por su ingle. Vernon le dio la vuelta y tomo sus manos por encima de su cabeza y mordía su pecho dejando marcas y sangre.

Harry tenía una de sus piernas encima del hombro de Vernon. Ya no soltaba ningún gemido ni lagrima, solo pedía a Merlín que lo llevara a la inconsciencia para no saber más.

-Harry, Harry. Escuchaba de lejos como lo llamaba.

-Soy yo Dudley. Harry estaba tirado en su cama en posición fetal.

-Tomate esto dijo Dudley entregando unas pastillas. Sintió dolor cuando Dudley levantó un poco su cabeza permitiendo consumir las pastillas y un poco de agua. Harry no podía moverse, tenía sus ojos cerrados, Dudley empezó a tocar su cuerpo mientras pasaba una tela suave quitando los restos de sangre y semen pegados a él.

Después de uno minutos sintió que el dolor cesaba un poco...

-Harry hay que sacarte de aquí dijo Dudley mientras volteaba la cara de Harry y hacía que lo mirara.

Harry asintió con su cabeza mientras hacia el intento de pararse...

-Vamos Harry antes de que mi padre se despierte. Susurraba Dudley tomando por los hombros y ayudaba a pararse.

Empezaban a caminar cuando Harry le señalo un área del piso de madera, Dudley dejo a Harry apoyarse con la pared mientras se agachaba y tocaba el piso sintiendo una tabla floja donde extrajo su varita, una manta suave y roja, siendo su capa, un papel doblado y un álbum de fotos...

Harry se sentía morir. Su parte trasera le dolía, fue agarrar a hedwig cuando una mano lo detuvo

-Yo la agarro, camina con cuidado y en silencio mientras saco tus cosas del armario decía Dudley mientras salía de la habitación.

Harry caminaba despacio sentía ganas de vomitar fue al baño y vomito. Mientras se enjuagaba miro hacia el espejo, no parecía él. Estaba pálido, tenía ojeras, su ropa le quedaba demasiado floja, su cabello le llegaba a los hombros.

Bajaba por las escaleras, no veía a Dudley por ninguna parte, vio la puerta de entraba abierta.

Saliendo de la casa de sus tíos vio de lejos a Dudley con su lechuza y su baúl.

-Ninguno de tus amigos está cerca? Preguntaba Dudley. Harry negaba con la cabeza.

Harry se extrañó que nadie estuviera afuera, se suponía que la orden lo vigilaba por si intentaba escaparse.

-Entra a la casa Dudley dijo Harry mientras tomaba las cosas que su primo había sacado de su habitación. Abriendo su baúl metió su capa, el mapa y el álbum de fotos que le dio Hagrid al final del primer año de estudio.

Dudley asintió con la cabeza.

-Adiós Harry. Lo siento que mi padre haya hecho esto dijo él… Harry levantó su cara y le miró, vio en sus ojos la verdad en ellos, veía por primera vez en su vida una madurez en su primo que antes no tenía. Conocer la realidad de su padre era un maldito violador...

-Ádios big D le dijo Harry a su primo.

Dudley asintió y se volteo a la casa.

Lo último que vio Dudley antes de cerrar la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive fue a Harry levantar su varita hacia el cielo.

Harry cerro los ojos mientras sentía el aire de la noche chocar con su cara. Ya no sentía los pasos de su primo detrás de él. Vio a su lechuza mirarla, abrió la puerta de su jaula para dejarla salir...

Hedwig ubicada en su brazo...

-Ve a cazar, nos vemos en el caldero chorreante le dijo mientras ella lo mordisqueaba en su oreja sin nacerle daño

-Vámonos de aquí dijo mientras hedwig lo miro y ululaba expresando su acuerdo a ella y habría sus alas empezando su vuelo.

Apenas su lechuza tomaba vuelo se acercaba rápidamente unas luces dejándolo ciego.

El autobús noctámbulo había llegado.

_0_0_

Harry apenas llego al caldero chorreante pidió una habitación a Tom. Y se acostó en la cama hasta el día siguiente. Harry durmió lo más que podía, fue al callejón knockturn escondido bajo su capa comprando pociones para sus heridas y el malestar que sentía.

El último día de agosto Harry bajo a desayunar algo ligero ya que había vuelto a vomitar y fue al callejón Diagon a conseguir su material de escuela.

Harry se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que había pasado pociones, no se imaginaba ver a Snape ese nuevo año, pensó que lo había reprobado y más por haber invadido su pensadero el año pasado.

Había hecho las mayorías de las compras cuando vio entrar a Madame Malkin a Ron y Hermione tomados de la mano.

-Ron quiero una nueva túnica de seda de acromántula decía Hermione. Mientras Ron asentía y le pedía a Madame lo solicitado.

Harry vio como Hermione lo besaba. Echándose a correr de vuelta al caldero chorreante tropezó con alguien.

-Potter decía aquella voz.

Harry miraba a Malfoy y se alejó rápidamente dejando al del cabello rubio atrás.

Malfoy se le quedó mirando irse mientras sentía en sus manos un calor que había sido el rastro dejado por aquella persona.

Harry apenas llegó a la habitación fue directo al baño a vaciar su estómago. Cayó en la cama y no supo más.

_0_0_

Estaba mirando el techo desde temprano, no quería moverse las náuseas habían pasado desde la primera hora, sintió a hedwig en algún momento de la noche regresar de su caza, a pesar de que se estaba alimentando nuevamente todavía se veía flaca, pero había recuperado su brillo en sus alas. Vio como dormía y cerca de ella se hallaba una rata muerta.

Harry debía razonar con ella de que no podía comerse la rata, ya que cada vez que volvía le traía una. Harry le daba náuseas pensar el como ella se tragaba su comida en un solo tiro.

Harry cerro los ojos y se quedó dormido nuevamente.

Cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que eran apenas las 9 de la mañana por lo que se apuró para salir de la habitación para ir a la estación de tren.

Estaba saliendo del Caldero Chorreante cuando tropezo con alguien.

-Señor Potter . Decia aquella voz que habia escuchado el dia siguiente.

-Malfoy dijo Harry secamente

-Señor Malfoy para usted Señor Potter dijo el de cabello rubio. Harry lo miró y fue apartándose de él

-No deberías ir a tomar un tren a Hogwarts? Preguntaba irónicamente Lucius Malfoy.

-Eso a usted no le importa respondió.

Lucius vio a su alrededor y vio como llevaba su baúl y su lechuza. Vio a Potter pálido. Saco su varita sintiendo como Potter sacaba la suya, hizo un movimiento encogiendo el baúl de Potter y tomando un brazo a él y su lechuza, Harry no dio tiempo de ver lo que sucedía. Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro de ellos.

Harry apenas toco suelo vomito en ella. Malfoy lo tomo del brazo mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

Sintió como lo tomo del brazo donde una de sus heridas no se había curado por lo que se alejó de él soltando un gemido de dolor.

-SUELTAME dijo. Miraba hacia los lados buscando en donde se encontraba, dándose cuenta que estaba al lado de un callejón cercano a la estación del tren.

-Potter te encuentras bien? Preguntó Malfoy.

-Perfectamente le dijo irónicamente a Malfoy.

-Potter...

-Qué!,, eso a ti no te importa

-Deberías de dar las gracias por haberte traído.

-Que amable de su parte haberme traído sin mi consentimiento.

-Potter te vez pésimo. Le dijo mientras lo miraba más pálido.

Harry se sentía mal cuando salió de su habitación en el caldero chorreante pero ahora estaba peor. Aparecerse no le había sentado bien.

-Devuélveme mi baúl le dijo. Lucios asintió saco de su bolsillo y lo volvió a su tamaño original y hedwig estaba a su lado mirándolo con mala cara. A ella tampoco le había ido muy bien.

Lucios se acercó puso su frente pegada a él.

-Estas caliente le dijo. Harry se sobresaltó, sintió como se sonrojaba.

-No te metas donde no te llaman. Le dijo mientras tomaba su lechuza y su baúl. Sintió que su baúl no pesaba nada mientras corría a la estación. Aseguró que Malfoy había lazando un hechizo en ella ya que el no podía por ser menor de edad.

_0_0_

Fin

Nahh es mentira todavia tengo algo más...

Se había despertado por lor gritos y murmullos que se escuchaban fuera del bagón donde se encontraba. Apenas llego a la estacion de king`s Cross entro en el bagón y se recosto quedandose dormido.

Miraba desde la ventana a los demás estudiantes despidiendo de sus familias de lejos vió a los Weasley, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban ahi, ,a señora Wesleay felicitaba los chicos por su noviazgo mientras veia a Ginny hacer seña a Dean Tómas.

Harry escuchó como habrían la puerta, volteo

-Potter.

-Malfoy dijo Harry al hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Escuchó que sonaba de lejos la campana de salida. Vio entrar a los estudiantes al tren.

-Veo que sus amigos la sangre sucia y traidor de la sangre no estan con usted...! Dijo Malfoy

-Callate y largo de aqui Malfoy dijo Harry parandose rapidamente.

Se había parado tan rápido que cayó al suelo vomitando, sintió como se iba a la inconciencia. Lo último que vio fue a Malfoy correr hacia él con cara de susto...


End file.
